


About The Mystery Girl

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brotherly Affection, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Suspense, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Viktor tells his brother about the mystery girl.





	About The Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of QLFC for the team Kenmare Kestrels in 2017  
> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad

Written for the QLFC, Season 5, Round 2.

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 2

Position Prompt: Drumstrang

Prompts Used- 9 (word) Past, 10 (genre) suspense and 12 (word) Shadow

Title: About The Mystery Girl

Word Count: 1,239

Viktor was pacing around his dorm in Drumstrang unaware of the eyes that was following his actions. He had arrived back to his school after a very hard year at Hogwarts last night. While he had a wonderful time with Hermione, then with "HER" overall his whole experience had been horrible. When he had entered his name into the cup he had not imagined that one day he would use the unforgivable curses or see a good friend die in the end of the tournament. He and Cedric had bonded over Quidditch. In fact it was Cedric that had introduced him to HER. The girl had made in a short while made a way into his heart like nobody had done before. He wanted to know her more give her a chance to get to know more about him so he had suggested that she should visit him and his family to Bulgaria before heading to Greece with her family. She had a chat with her parents and they had agreed to visit him. Now that the day had arrived he was nervous he couldn't help but think about the doubts he had what if she had changed her mind and was not going to be visiting him with her parents? What if her parents didn't like him or his family? He really liked this girl and he wouldn't want to mess it up so quickly into their love life.

"If anybody had told me a year back that The Viktor Krum would be pacing around the dorm nervous about a girl i would have told them to see a mind healer" He finally heard someone speaking to him.

"Shut up Ivan and leave me alone" he retorted

"No way big brother at least not until you tell me about this mysterious girl you are bringing to meet the family tonight" his younger brother held down his stance in front of him.

"You are annoying me brother" he replied irritated with him.

"This isn't fair on me Viktor and you know it first you leave for the Tri-Wizard tournament with the rest of the senior students leaving me here alone without you. Then you only write to me once telling me about the Yule ball in the whole year and when you finally came back yesterday you were covered with bruises and had the imperious curse performed on you. Then in the morning you tell me that you have invited a girl and her parents to spend the holidays with our family. I really feel so out of the loop here." He told him downcast at his reaction to him. He idolized his elder brother and it hurt him the way he was behaving with him today.

Viktor looked at his younger brother now feeling bad with the way he was treating him. Ivan was his Shadow he loved him a lot and it really wasn't fair for him. He hadn't meant to bother him he was just curious.

"I am sorry i didn't mean to be rude to you i am just very anxious at the moment i have come to really liked this girl and i don't want anything to spoil the chance of my future with this girl." He apologized to Ivan

"Will you now tell me what's going on with you now? Ivan brushed aside the apology already forgetting about it

"why don't we go by the lake side? Then i will answer all about your questions. He suggested

Viktor and Ivan stood look at their ship both lost in their thoughts. Viktor was trying to phrase his words and Ivan eager to know about his brother year at Hogwarts.

So Viktor started telling him his story starting with how he entered his name to the cup to how he encounter his girlfriend.

"This doesn't make sense at all. Dint you go to the ball with, what was her name again?" Ivan mused interrupting him in his story

"Hermione Granger. I did go to the ball with her but she is now just a part of my past."Viktor Answered

".Cedric and I bonded over Qudditch, one day he had sorted me to ask for some seeking tips he was interested in a having a career in the sport he thought i was the best person to ask. So i decided to help him out we had decided to meet in the weekend at the pitch. Meanwhile i had started spending time in the library trying to talk to Hermione she was the only girl who seemed to avoid me i was puzzled by her. That was the only reason i went to the ball with her but i did had a good time with her. We tried to have a relationship but soon realized it wasn't meant to be. It was after the Second task that i met HER just a week after our breakup. Actually it was Cedric who introduced us to each other. Soon she had started attending their sessions as an audience. Slowly we started talking to each other. Over the period of time I was totally smitten by her in the short time we got to spend with each other. She was everything i want in a girl. She is Smart, witty, independent, funny and extremely loyal." He revealed to his brother.

"Just the girl mother would approve of" Ivan nodded knowingly

Viktor chuckled at his 14- year old brother "Yes just the girl we both approve of" he agreed "But you know what is the best part? That she treats me just like me as a regular guy not like some famous person that i am." He continued

"Bet you love that don't you? " Ivan asked his elder brother.

"I do. In fact that was the main thing which drew me towards her in the first place. She gave me a chance to be just be myself without pretending to like something i don't or to be polite because i don't want to hurt her feelings. I can just be myself and she wouldn't mind it for even a bit. Viktor admitted.

Ivan looked at his brother and he could see that who so ever the girl was made him happy and that in return made him happy.

"I am happy for you Brother" He conveyed his feelings to him

"I am too, little brother." He declared

Viktor was waiting in a corner at the Bulgaria Ministry of Magic waiting for the portkey to arrive with his girlfriend. He didn't have to wait for long before he saw her running towards him. He gathered her in his arms feeling her fragrance around him.

" Krum I miss you so much" she confessed

" I am glad you are here Miss Susan Bones." He reciprocated

She chuckled and pulled away from him to introduce him to her family. Once they were done he told her about his eager brother. "I bet we would get along well" she pondered after hearing his story. "i couldn't ask for anything more" he told her pleased that the two people that mean the most to him had a chance to gel with each other.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked him.

"Now" he answered

With that he took his guests to his home hoping to have a wonderful summer ahead of him with his family and the love of his life.


End file.
